Glenn Doesn't Know
by PrettyGirl8
Summary: This is a story based on the song Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra. Madison is a girl who dates Glenn but has been sleeping around with Mark behind Glenn's back. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Main Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers I use. I also do not own the song Scotty Doesn't Know, that is by Lustra.

Also the days in the story are random. They aren't in any specific order. What happens in the next chapter could have happened before this Sunday. They days could be as far apart as 3 months. One more thing I decided to use Undertaker and Kane real names.

**Verse Reference:**

**Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me**

**Do it in my van every Sunday**

**She tells him she's in church but she doesn't go**

**Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know**

Madison climbs out of her bed and walks into her bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she brushes her teeth and then walks back into her room to get dressed. She puts on some shorts and a tank top. She grabs her bag and throws a rag, a bottle of water and a condom in it. Soon her phone starts to ring and she sees that it's her boyfriend of 2 years Glenn.

"Hello?" She says while throwing an extra pair of clothes in her bag.

"Hey babe. Want to go out for some breakfast?"

"It's Sunday. You know I have to go to church. My family is waiting for me there."

Her phone beeps in her ear telling her she has an incoming call on the other line.

"Look Glenn, I got to go. Call you later." She hangs up the phone and switches to the incoming call.

"Hey Mark." She says.

"Hey sexy. You almost ready, I'm outside." Mark says.

"Yeah I'm coming."

They both hang up and Madison grabs her bag. She walks down the steps and out the back door locking it up when she walks out. She goes to the front and sees Mark waiting for her in his minivan. She gets in and he starts driving.

"Where to today?" He asks as he moves one of his hands onto her thighs an starts rubbing.

"How about the beach." Madison answers.

Mark soon moves his hand back to the wheel and they head to the beach.

When they get there Mark pulls into a secluded place that hardly anyone ever goes to. They both climb in to the back and Mark soon starts kissing her lips. He starts to lift her shirt over her head and only stops kissing her to get it fully off. He soon starts to make his way down onto her neck sucking and lightly nipping it.

Madison takes his shirt off and rubs her hands all over his chest and abs. Mark takes off her bra and starts to suck and massage her boobs. As soon as Madison started to moan even more Mark instantly got harder than he was before.

He stops sucking on her boobs and she unbuttons his shorts and takes them off. She grabs his boxers and slides them off too. She grabs his dick and starts to lick the tip of it. She then puts just the tip in her mouth.

"_Babe stop teasing. Put it all in your mouth."_ Mark moans out.

Madison slides it all the way into her mouth and starts sucking and licking.

"_Oh shit, girl keep going."_ Mark moans out.

Soon after he tells her to stop and he lays her down. He pulls off her shorts and thong and throws them to the side. He reaches into her bag and grabs the condom. He quickly put it on and then positions himself. He starts to enter her pussy. Madison takes a deep breath as he continues to push himself inside of her.

He starts moving in and out of her slowly. Madison starts to thrust her hips up begging him to go faster and harder.

"_St-St-Stop playing around and te-teasing me."_ Madison manages to get out. She knows Mark is just getting back at her for her little tease she did to him. Mark starts to speed up and continues to pound into her wetness.

He brings her to her first climax and then tells her to turn around and get on her hands and knees. He pushes into her fast and starts hitting it from the back.

"_Oh baby….right there. Mmmm d-don't stop." _

Mark leans forward while still in her and starts nibbling and sucking on her neck. Madison starts to scream as she cums. Mark lets out a loud moan and cums as well with her. He pulls out of her and sits next to her. He grabs her bag and hands it to her. Madison pulls out a rag and a bottle of water. She moves to open the door and pours water on to the rag.

She starts wiping off the juices and wetness from the sex she just had. Then she starts to put her clothe back on while Mark does the same. Once they are both dressed they go back to the front of the van.

"This was a perfect Sunday!" Madison smiles and gives Mark a kiss.

"Yes it definitely was babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Verse Reference:**

**Fiona says she's out shopping,****  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.**

Mark walks out of bathroom and looks into his drawer to grab a pair of boxers. He grabs a pair and starts to put them on when he sees something else fall to the floor. He notices that it is one of Madison's thongs with his name on the front.

***Flashback***

He starts to think back to when he first met Madison. It was a year and a half ago at a party. He saw her walking with Glenn into the house. They became good friends and she started going to him when his brother started treating her rude like. Glenn started canceling dates and making up excuses and she was getting fed up with it.

He didn't really want her or anything until a year ago. He and his brother were having a barbeque. It was a very sunny day so a lot of the guests were in the pool. He stopped everything he was doing as soon as she walked out of the house. Madison was wearing a red bikini while holding a towel on her shoulder.

After that day Mark tried to get her in his bed, but she wouldn't do it. He was very persistent, but she constantly said no or just ignored him. She finally did give into his desire eight months ago. He claimed she would be back for more but she said this was just a onetime thing. If she only knew how wrong she was.

It wasn't until a Saturday five months ago that she came to him. He was working on one of his motorcycles when she walked into the garage. He looked up at her and didn't say a word. He smirked when she came close to him and wrapped her arms around him.

It was after that day when they would make special dates and times to hook up and fool around.

***End Flashback***

Mark put the thong back into his drawer closed it. He opens another drawer and grabs some black shorts to put on. He slides them on, grabs his open beer and finishes it off throwing it in the little garbage can. He walks out of his room and hears his brother on the phone.

"I'm going to go out to the gym while you're out shopping. Have fun." Glenn says while Mark walks past him.

Glenn ends the call and grabs his bag. He walks out the door and jumps into his truck driving off. Soon after Glenn leaves, Mark receives a text from Madison saying that she's on her way to his house. Mark walks into the kitchen and grabs himself a bottle of water before he makes his way to his room.

He lies down on his bed and closes his eyes. He falls into a light sleep.

Mark wakes up later to himself completely naked and his hands tied to the bed posts with a blanket. He sees Madison doing a dance and a little strip show for him.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. I've been here for fifteen minutes now." Madison says with a little giggle.

"Untie me. I want to touch you." He says.

Madison shakes her head and sheds off what little clothes she still had on. She climbs onto him and starts to grind on him. She leans forward and rubs her chest on him. She gives him a kiss on the lips.

She climbs off of him and goes to his dresser grabbing a condom. She puts it on him and then positions herself over his dick. She slides down onto him and starts to move up and down.

"_Oh shit…move faster or untie me!"_ Mark yells.

Madison smiles and continues to move up and down slowly. Mark starts struggling trying to get his hands free from the post. He manages to get them both free and quickly flips Madison over so that he's on top. He starts pounding into her faster and harder. Madison wraps her arms around him trying to stay with him as he continues to sex her.

Mark couldn't get enough of the feeling she was giving him. The feel of her nails on his back gave him excitement. He wanted to keep going but he finally stopped when she screamed out his name. He pulled out of her, took the condom off, tied it and threw it into the trash bin. He lies next to her on the bed and pulls her into his arms.

"We really need to tell Glenn." Madison says.

Mark looks at her and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"I like it this way. All the sneaking makes it more exciting. We can't tell him yet."

"Ok if you say so. I do like the sneaking though."

"I know you do."

Mark kisses her one more time before they both fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Verse Reference:**

**Can't believe he's so trustin'  
While I'm right behind you thrustin'.**

**Fionna's got him on the phone,****  
And she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,****  
And he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!**

Madison walks into Glenn and Mark's house and walks up the stairs. She knows that Glenn isn't supposed to be home for another hour so she wants to try and get a quickie in with Mark before he gets home.She walks into his room and as soon as she closes his door he pushes her up against it and starts kissing her on the lips. He moves down onto her neck and starts sucking. He stops and moves away from her.

"Well hello to you!" She says.

Mark pulls her onto the bed and starts ravishing her body. They couldn't get enough of each other. Neither thought this would last as long as it has, but then again neither of them even cared. Madison grabbed Mark's shorts and pulled them down. She reached in to his boxers and grabbed his dick.

"You're so hard for me." Madison moves her hand up and down on him.

"_Do it harder!"_ Mark groans out.

Madison grabs him harder and moves her up and down faster. He stops her and takes his boxers off. They start to fool around for a little bit until they heard the downstairs door open.

Madison hurries and puts back on her pants while Mark walks into his personal bathroom. She looks into the mirror and fixes her hair and makeup. She walks out of his room and down the stairs. She makes her way to the downstairs bathroom making sure not to run into Glenn.

She hurries and walks into it closing the door.

She checks herself in the bathroom mirror one more time before walking out of it acting like she was using it. She sees Glenn in the kitchen getting some water. She walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"Hey baby, what you doing over here?" He asks her.

"I just came over to see you. Remember we said we were going to hang together today." She said with a smile.

"Right, I remember. I'm going to go take a shower real quick, you coming to join me."

"Nah, I'm going to just watch tv."

Madison walks past him and sits on the couch grabbing the remote. Glenn watches her before walking to the stairs. He felt a little disappointed that she didn't want to shower with him, but got over it. He walks up the stairs and into his room.

Later on that night Madison sneaks up into Mark's room. She and Glenn hung out the whole day and he thinks that she left and went home. She looks around the bedroom for him. The bathroom door opens and out walks the very man she was looking for. She looked him up and down noticing that he only had a towel on.

"I thought you went home."

"Your brother thinks so too." She says walking up to him. She grabs his towel and yanks it off. She takes off her pants and he immediately turns her around and grabs her panties. He rips them off of her and throws them to the side. He bends her over his bed and pushes himself into her from the back.

"You are so wet for me girl."

Madison grabs onto the bed sheet as he keeps moving inside of her. Everything was good until her phone starts to vibrate. She grabs it and looks at the caller ID.

"Mark stop, it's your brother." She whispers to him. "Hello?" She says softly as she answers her phone.

Mark continues to move in and out of her. He just slows down a little bit.

"Hey baby was you sleeping?" Glenn asks.

"Mmmm yeah." She moans out softly. Mark was killing her going at the slow pace. She could really feel him at this pace. She groans and curses a little bit.

"Hey you okay Madison?" Glenn asks.

"Uh huh. I-I'm just a little banged up." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"When I got home, I hit my head with cabinet door when I swung it open. I umm just have a headache right now." She gets out.

"Here I'll call Mark and he can tell you what you need to take for that." Glenn says.

Madison quickly moves the phone away from her mouth. She looks back at Mark and says phone. Mark understands what she's saying and as soon as he grabs his phone it starts to vibrate.

"What do you want?" He says as he speeds up his movement in Madison.

"Well hi to you to brother. Anyway Madison hit her head and has headache." Glenn explains. "What should she take?"

Mark smirks at Madison before slamming hard into her pussy. Madison groans loudly.

"Madison you good?" Glenn asks.

"J-just a lil dizzy."

"Fuck Mark hurry and tell her what to do." Glenn yells.

"Take two Aleve. Damn how stupid can you be Glenn!" Mark says angrily.

"Guys you two talking is making it worse. I'm going to go." Madison says ending the call and turning her phone off.

"So where you at Glenn?" Mark asks curiously.

"I'm with AJ asshole."

"Whatever." Mark hangs up and tosses his phone on the dresser.

He pulls out of Madison and she turns around to face him.

"That was close. I told you to stop. You don't listen."

Mark kisses her getting her to shut up about it. He moves his tongue across her lips asking for entrance. She parts her lips and he pushes his tongue into her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

He breaks the kiss and lays her down ready to continue making her scream and moan his name throughout the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Verse Reference:**

**The, parking lot? Why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
It's full on, in the snow.  
Laughin' so hard 'cuz****  
Scotty doesn't know,****  
Scotty doesn't know.**

Madison walks out of her house with a skirt on that comes right above her knees, stockings, boots and a sweater. It's snowing but she wasn't really cold. Glenn invited her and some other people to stay at the cabins this weekend so everyone can go skiing, snowboarding, or even tubing. Glenn was already at the cabins making sure everything was in order for when everyone else came. It was her and Mark's job to get food and drinks for everyone.

She throws her bag in the back of his truck and hops into the front seat, Mark looks her up and down.

"A skirt?" He raises a brow at her.

"I have other clothes, I just plan on arriving there in this." She takes one of his hands and moves up her skirt. Mark gasps as he realizes that she doesn't have on any panties under her skirt. He starts rubbing her nub while starting the truck with his other hand.

The whole time he was driving he kept fingering her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. When they made it to the store, Mark parked and turned off the ignition. Immediately Madison climbed onto him. The whole time he was messing with her, was making her want him more and more.

She kissed him and started messing with his button on his jeans. She quickly unbuttoned them and got them down a little bit. She grabbed his dick and inserted it in her wetness. She shivered with pleasure as she felt it go deeper in her. She started riding him like there was no tomorrow. Mark lifted up her sweater and unsnapped her bra. He started sucking on her bosom as she continued to ride him. Soon after though their fun ended as both of them came groaning each other's name.

They cleaned up their little mess and Madison reached into her bag to pull out some underwear. She quickly put them on and they both got out of the truck. He grabs her hand and they walk into the store together.

Putting their groceries into the truck, they both get in the truck and Mark drives off. They mostly rode in silence since Madison decided to take a small nap while Mark drove. When they were 10 minutes from the place Mark woke her up.

"Hey we're about ten minutes away."

Madison yawns and stretches her arms upwards.

"Ok, hey when we get there, at some point in time can you teach me how to snowboard." She asks.

Mark nods his head and looks back to the road. They arrive to the cabins and Madison wipes off her mouth with a napkin making sure no residue was on her and pops a mint in her mouth. After Mark said yes to training her, she said thank you by giving him a blow job the rest of the way.

Hearing the truck Glenn, Shawn, Carmen, Hunter, and Stephanie walk out to help with the groceries. Madison grabs her bag and walks into the cabin. Everyone follows with bags in their hands.

They start putting everything away in the kitchen before sitting in the den part of the cabin. Everyone was discussing what they were going to do. Shawn and Glenn were going to ski. Carmen, Madison, and Stephanie were going tubing while Mark and Hunter went snowboarding.

"How's everything with Hunter Steph?" Madison asks while they all ride the lift to the top of the hill.

"We're good. How about you and Glenn?" Stephanie asks her.

Carmen looks at her closely. She knows that Madison and Mark been messed around a few times. She just didn't know that it was still going on or if Glenn knew anything about it.

"We're doing good." She says with a little hesitation. Luckily neither of the girls caught it. Madison sighs to herself thinking about the situation. She loves Glenn but not in the way she should love him. She's not in love with him like she is with Mark. She starts wondering if Mark feels the same way about her. She loves the sex they have it's always exciting, but she wants the relationship to be more than just sex.

The girls get to the top of the hill and move to get out of the tubes. They grab them and go to where everyone is sliding down.

"Let's race!" Carmen yells.

"Ok. Get ready!" Stephanie says.

Go!" Carmen yells.

They jump in the tubes and ride down the hill. Stephanie make it down first, Madison second and Carmen last but only by a few inches. The girls climb out of the tubes and put them back by the operator's area. They make their way back to the cabin and decide to make hot chocolate for the boys.

Shawn and Glenn walk in first. Glenn walks right to Madison and kisses her. He wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss. Mark and Hunter soon enter and Mark looks at Madison and Glenn kissing. He scowled and decided to break up the kissing session going on.

"Madison, you ready for your lesson?" He says walking toward the two.

Madison breaks the and reluctantly pulls away from Glenn, a look of relief plastered on her face.

"What training?" Glenn says, irritated that Mark interrupted them.

"Mark said he would teach me how to snowboard." She said with a smile.

Glenn looks at her and then at Mark and then back to her. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"You don't snowboard idiot. You ski!" Mark says annoyed.

Glenn removes his arm from his girlfriend and walks over to Mark's side. They both walk outside and over to the snowboarding area. Mark starts telling her the basics of snowboarding. They spent a half hour snowboarding well I should say Madison attempting to snowboard.

"Hey Mark, how do you feel about me? I mean do you care about me or is it just about the sex?" Madison asks while he's unstrapping the board from her.

She waited on bated breath for answer. When he finished unstrapping the board and she stepped off of it, she figured she wasn't going to get an answer. She turned around and started walking towards the cabin.

Mark hurries and grabs her. He pushes his lips to hers and tries to deepen the kiss as she tries to push him away from her. He stops kissing her and pulls her in for a hug.

"I care for you Madison. It's not about the sex. Sorry I hesitated, you just caught me off guard with that question.

Madison looks up into his eyes and sees that he's being sincere about what he just said to her. She smiles and reaches into his pants grabbing him. She feels how he starts to harden up.

"Right here?" He says.

Madison looks around before nodding her head and grabbing him harder. Mark groans as he pulls down her sweats a little bit.

"We can get in trouble for this." He says.

"I know but it makes it more exciting to do it out in public." She answers.

Mark pulls down his pants a little bit and then lifts up Madison. He thrusts into her as she kisses him. She moans into his mouth and he pulls out of her. He thrusts hard again in to her. She starts to feel a knot in her stomach as they both came fast since they were out in the cold.

"That was definitely too fast for me." She complains.

"We have all weekend. I'm sure you can get away from Glenn for an hour."

She pulls her sweats back up and he pulls his pants back up. They both head back to the cabin with smiles on their faces.

Madison walks in first followed by Mark. Glenn quickly grabs Madison to him, and Madison tries to resist rolling her eyes at how Glenn is being.

Mark noticing how Glenn is smirks before commenting, "Great job today Madison. It was fun teaching you. We can do another lesson tomorrow."

Madison lightly blushes and nods her head. She moves out of Glenn's arms and walks up the steps. She turns and locks at eyes with Mark. She quickly winks at him before continuing up the stairs.

The others saw the gesture but didn't say anything. They just watched as Mark pushed past Glenn and went into the bathroom. Only thing Glenn could think of is what is going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Verse Reference:****I did her on his birthday.**

Glenn went out to the backyard and seen everyone hanging out all over the place. It was packed. Some people were by the pool while others were by the food and drinks. He looked around looking for the one person he wanted to see. He soon spotted Madison in the pool playing water volleyball with some of the other girls. He walked over to the cooler and pulled out a soda.

Madison gets out of the pool and walks to where she placed her towel. She sees her cousin AJ in the chair next her.

"Hey AJ."

AJ turns her head away from her. The two never got along, but Madison could be cordial when need be. She walked over to Glenn when she sees him getting a plate of food.

"Happy Birthday!" She gushes.

"Thanks baby." He kisses her. "But don't you think this is a little too much?"

"Hecks no. I mean it's not every day that you turn 25." Madison gives him a peck on the lips before walking away and heading toward a cooler. She looks for a bottle of water, but can't seem to find one. She goes around to the garage knowing that that's where the extra drinks are. She finds them and right before she grabs a water bottle she feels two arms wrap around her. She turns around and Mark immediately pushes her against the wall and locks lips with her.

She kisses him back full force while untying her bikini bottoms. Mark lifts her top and starts sucking on one of her breasts while grabbing and massaging the other one.

"_Ahhhh I need more of you." _She moans out.

Mark unlatches his mouth from her breasts and moves his swim trunks down a little. He moves the part that Madison untied to the side and shoves himself in her. She moaned loudly as he continued to fuck her. He thrusts himself in her one more time before they both came.

He picks her up and carries her into the house and up to his room. He lays her down on his bed and moves so that his face is between her thighs. He takes a lick of her pussy lips and she shudders in ecstasy. Mark moves his tongue to her clit and starts sucking and licking on it. Madison's juices continue to come out and Mark continues to lick them all up.

Once he finished, he ran her a shower. Madison gets up out of the bed and walks into his bathroom. She takes of her bikini and walks into the shower. She leans against the wall of the shower thinking to herself.

Mark looks in his closet and grabs an outfit that Madison left over his house for times like this. He sets it on his bed and leaves his room shutting the door behind him.

Madison sits next to Glenn in the living room as a movie starts. It's later on after the party and it's just the two of them watching a movie to end his birthday.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Madison asks him.

"Yeah it was great. Now I get to sit here with my girl and watch a good ass movie."

Madison grabs her phone and texts Mark asking him when he was going to be coming home. She gets a text saying that he will be home in a half hour. She sets her phone down and relaxes as the movie starts.

In the middle of the movie she starts to get bored and starts falling asleep. Glenn wakes her up and tells her she can go lie down upstairs if she wants to. Madison decides to do that but before she does she stops in Mark's room knowing that he got home a while ago.

"Hey what's up?" He asks.

"I can't do this. We have to tell him. I need to tell him." Madison confesses.

"Ok then when do you want to?"

"Tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Verse Reference:**** Scotty's gotta to know**

The next day Madison went to Glenn and Mark's house ready to tell Glenn what's been going on. Mark grabbed her and pulled her into his room before she went to see Glenn.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I just want to get this over with and move on. I only want you." She says.

Mark grabs her hand and they walk to Glenn's room together. Madison opens the door and Glenn watches them walk in together hand in hand.

"What the fuck is going on?" Glenn yells.

"I can't be with you anymore." Madison says softly.

"How long?" Glenn asks.

"About five months." She answers.

"I had feeling something like this was going on. I knew you were whoring around, I just didn't know it was my fucking brother!"

"Me whoring around? Besides you he is the only one I've been with. Don't act like you're a saint. I know you were sleeping around AJ. Yeah, you thought I didn't know but unlike me, my cousin has no shame in spreading her business around!"

Madison walks out of the room and into Mark's trying to calm down. Mark looks at Glenn and smirks at him.

"Was AJ worth it? You know if you hadn't lost her to me, she still would've left because of AJ. Think about that one."

Mark walks out of his room and into his own. He sees Madison lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He lies down next to her and pulls her into his arms.

"I can't believe he called me a whore." She whispers.

"You and I both know that's not what you are. He's just mad because he lost you to me. Let's listen to some music and relax."

Mark turns on his stereo as a new song comes on the radio.

**Hey!**

Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fionna and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.

She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...

Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

Fionna says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping.

Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
So don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Fionna's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Cause Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...

The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.

I did her on his birthday.

Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Don't tell Scotty.  
Scotty doesn't knoooooow...

Scotty will know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Scotty,  
Gonna tell him myself.

Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to know,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to,  
Scotty has to go!

Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Scotty)  
Scotty doesn't know...  
Scotty's gotta go!

As soon as the song ends Mark shuts off the stereo. He and Madison look at each other and start laughing.

"That song is perfect for us." Mark says.

"It sure is, just change the name. Glenn doesn't know." Madison laughs.

Mark smiles and gives her a kiss before they both fall into a light sleep.


End file.
